Who Knew it Would All End So Soon?
by ZDW19
Summary: Hakue finally enters a relationship with his beloved master, but who knew it would end so abrupty.


**OK because I love this pairing this is going to be a Zabuza x Haku yaoi!**

**Warnings: Adult content, Yaoi, Lemons, Adult Language**

**If they are a little OOC I apologize I've never written these characters before **

**So if this bothers you or you are under aged then please do not read on**

**I do not own the Naruto Franchise**

**Thanks **

**-Zach**

Chapter 1

Haku and Zabuza made their way to a small inn on the outskirts of a small village. They were tired, dirty, sore, and covered in blood. They had just gotten done with a mission assassinating a ninja that was once loyal to Gato. The ninja was incredible strong and put up a good fight but ultimately the two got the job done. Haku placed their packs down by the door of their rented room as Zabuza sat down on the bed, droplets of blood falling to the wooden floor of the inn room from Zabuza's thigh.

"Haku." Zabuza said to his weapon casually. Haku, knowing what his master wanted walked over to his master holding a first aid kit. "That bastard gave me a nice deep cut." Zabauza said as Haku looked at his master's blood soaked pants. "Take off your pants." Haku said calmly opening the first aid kit. Zabuza gave the teen a wide eyed look after hearing Haku's command. "Is something wrong master?" Haku asked seeing his master's look. "It's j-j-just I didn't…." zabuza was cut off. "Are you telling me you didn't wear underwear?" Haku asked a little annoyed but also blushing, though in reality he was slightly excited by the information.

Ever since his master saved him Haku felt nothing but love for Zabuza; but what was once the love one would feel toward a parent or sibling grew to something more, and Haku began to deeply love Zabuza. Though it was something he never vocalized; he dropped small hints such as when tending to any wounds that Zabuza had he would take moments to touch him tenderly, or he would speak to Zabuza in an affectionate manner, though the older man never seemed to notice.

Haku rolled up the older man's pants revealing the deep cut on his thigh that was still leaking blood. Haku opened the first aid kit and got out cleaning supplied and supplies for stitching the wound up. Haku wiped as much blood away as possible before he began to stitch up the cut. Zabuza winced slightly as the curved needle entered his body; Haku kissed Zabuza's thigh trying to take Zabuza's mind away from the slight pain. "What the hell was that?" Zabuza asked slightly annoyed by Haku's action. "I'm sorry master; I just wanted to take the pain out of your mind." Haku said returning to stitching Zabuza's wound. Zabuza just grunted and looked out the window noticing that it began to rain.

Haku finished stitching up the wound and wiped it clean applying some antibiotic ointment to the wound. "Thanks." Zabuza said getting up off the bed entering the bathroom with his pack. The older ninja came out a few minutes later wearing pajama pants but no shirt. "Remember the underwear?" Haku asked jokingly with a smile. "Oh shut up." Zabuza fired back laying on one of the beds. Haku sat down on the edge of the bed getting Zabuza's attention. "What are you doing, you have a bed." Zabuza muttered looking back out the window. "Just enjoying your company, is there anything I can do for you?" Haku asked with a smile. "Yeah take a show I hate seeing you like that, and then when you're done go down to the bar and get me a beer." Zabuza said rather coldly. Haku let the bitterness roll off and went to clean himself up. About 35 minutes later Haku emerged from the bath room steam running out making it difficult to see the young ninja. Haku revealed himself from the steam; he was wearing a white and pink night gown-like robe with a red silk belt. His hair was slightly wet but was left down free from the normal bun. Zabuza wouldn't have admitted to anyone but inside he thought Haku looked beautiful.

"I'll go get you your beer." Haku said sweetly with a smile as he left the room. **Haku's been really….feely lately, as much as I'd like to be intimate with him, I know that I shouldn't. **Zabuza thought to himself while his young weapon was gone. Haku came back a few moments later with Zabuza's beer handing it to him longingly eyeing Zabuza's exposed upper body; Zabuza noticed the look on Haku's face. "Haku, what you want, it cannot be, it would not be right for us to be together." Zabuza said to Haku before taking a long sip from his beer. "But why? Master…..I-I love you so much, I only want to please you." Haku said pleadingly. "You are my weapon, my servant, that is our relationship, besides you are just a child." Zabuza replied gruffly. "I may be your weapon but that does not mean I do not have feelings, and I may be younger than you but that doesn't matter to me." Haku protested, normally Haku would never protest Zabuza's word, but the young ninja could no longer control his feelings. "Can't you see that even if we were to give into temptation, it wouldn't last long anyway? We are ninja and our missions are incredibly dangerous at any moment we could die, what's the point of a relationship when our lives are so fleeting?" Zabuza said. "You are undefeatable; you're the demon of the hidden mist!" Haku shouted. "Don't be so naïve Haku you'll live longer, there are plenty of ninja that are stronger than me." Zabuza replied to Haku's outburst.

Haku began to tear up, something he didn't do in front of his master. "Haku…" Zabuza began being interrupted. "No, just forget we had this conversation." Haku said getting into his bed and covering himself with the comforter. Zabuza turned his attention back to his beer taking a long drink from the bottle finishing the beverage. He through the empty bottle in a trash can and went to sleep.

Zabuza woke up that morning and looked over to Haku's bed seeing it was empty. He quickly scanned around the room stopping when he saw Haku sitting by the now opened window his robe falling from his shoulders and blowing about as the wind whipped through the room. The faux tracker nin seemed to be in deep thought. "Close that fucking window it's freezing in here!" Zabuza yelled gruffly. Haku obeyed and closed the window rather emotionlessly. "I'll get us some breakfast." Haku said still emotionless. "Pouting isn't going to change the situation." Zabuza chastised. Haku pretended not to hear as he left the room and went to the lobby. The younger ninja returned not long after with a couple bananas and some yogurt.

Zabuza ate as Haku packed up their stuff; they needed to get back to the village hidden by mist soon to report back to that slime ball Gato. The two left the inn and continued on to the hidden mist village. By the end of the day the ninja finally made it back and they made their way to Gato's hideout.

"So you're finally back, I trust everything is taken care of then Zabuza?" Gato asked with a devilish smile. "Yes, just pay us and we'll be on our way." Zabuza said with a scowl. "Ah ah ah, not so fast, I have one more job for you, and then I'll pay you." Gato said going back on his deal like he did so many times before. Zabuza scowled even harder and growled under his breath. "There is a very stubborn ninja who owes me a great deal of money, last I heard he was hiding somewhere in Konoha, find him, destroy him, and bring me his head!" Gato yelled infuriated. Zabuza angrily accepted the mission and left with Haku.

The two ninja made their way to a hideout/home they had within the city to get some rest before heading back out on the road. Zabuza sat on the edge of his bed his muscles ached. Haku came up behind the older and started to rub his master's shirtless back. Zabuza let his head hang down at the great feeling of Haku's hands working over his sore muscles. Haku leaned in and kissed the back of Zabuza's neck taking in the scent of his skin and hair. "H-Haku, stop, we talked about this." Zabuza warned as Haku began working on Zabuza's lower back. "I think you like it." Haku whispered into Zabuza's ear making the older man shiver. Haku began to kiss up and down Zabuza's neck making Zabuza moan slightly under his breath. "Take me." Haku demanded before nibbling on his master's earlobe. Zabuza let his head fall back in pleasure his breath speeding up; he looked into Haku's eyes with lust. Haku had changed out of his normal clothing and was wearing a beautiful pink kimono and Zabuza had to admit to himself that Haku looked stunning.

Zabuza unwrapped the bandages on his face and kissed Haku passionately coaxing small moans from Haku sending a pleasing vibration through the kiss. Zabuza held Haku in his arms as he kissed him frantically enjoying the youngers taste immensely. Zabuza broke for air and stared at Haku who was flushed and panting. Haku pulled the robes off of him revealing himself almost naked except for a pair of white boxer briefs with cherry blossoms all over them. Zabuza chuckled to himself and removed his pants exposing a large bulge from his boxers. Haku's eyes widened at the size of Zabuza's member which he could tell even through the older man's boxers, was quite large. Zabuza started to kiss and nibble on Haku's neck latching on when he found a sensitive spot. Haku rolled his head back as he moaned; Zabuza bite down onto Haku's sensitive flesh marking the younger ninja's neck. **Am I his now? **Haku asked himself hopefully as he was marked by Zabuza's sharp teeth. "Ahhh….Haku." Zabuza moaned as he finally acted on his desires taking in Haku's sweet scent. Haku kissed all over Zabuza's body from his neck down to his navel, Haku's hot tongue making Zabuza moan and writhe. "May I?" Haku asked as he put his hands on Zabuza's boxers. Zabuza nodded and Haku slipped the blue boxers off revealing Zabuza's large twitching member. Haku licked from the base to the tip and flicked his tongue over the sensitive head, making Zabuza buck and moan. Haku began to take the member into his mouth relaxing his throat to take the whole thing all the way down to the small next of brown hair. Haku bobbed his head up and down coating Zabuza's member in saliva as the older male moaned. "Aaaanhha…God…H-Haku!" Zabuza moaned bucking into Haku's mouth. Haku continued working on his master's member sucking harder and faster making Zabuza drool in pleasure. The only warning Haku got was a slight grunt as Zabuza exploded into the younger ninja's mouth; Haku pulled back to drink his master. Haku greedily drank down every drop and cleaned his master's member before giving Zabuza a kiss letting him taste himself. "Master you taste delicious." Haku said seductively. Zabuza grinned slightly. "Well I eat a lot of pineapple." The older ninja joked. Haku chuckled and laid on his back spreading his legs invitingly for his master. "Do as thou wishes, I am yours." He said removing his cherry blossom underwear, revealing his hard leaking member. Zabuza looked upon Haku's naked form his member springing back to life.

**Ok I'll stop there**

**CLIFFHANGER! LOL **

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my Haku Zabuza pairing**

**Please review of you liked it or even if you didn't. **

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


End file.
